


Unexpected Allies

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 - Jim thinks everyone is oblivious to his feelings. And he's right - until Sarek comes along.</p><p>Chapter 2 - When Jim meets Spock's fiance, things don't go the way he expects.</p><p>Just a couple quick, humorous pieces, not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarek

Jim Kirk was secretly in love with his First Officer.

In his opinion, he was doing a great job of keeping it hidden, too. He kept flirting and staring to a minimum and didn’t ask Spock to spend personal time with him more than their weekly chess games. McCoy, who normally picked up on things like this, was perfectly oblivious. So was everyone else. So, all in all, he thought he had it covered.

Yeah, that was until Suddenly Sarek.

The Vulcan Ambassador had been aboard the Enterprise for barely two days when he’d summoned Jim to his quarters. Thinking it was some kind of problem with the accommodations or schedule, Jim brought a padd, and kept his thoughts professional.

“Please sit down,” said Sarek politely.

“Thank you,” Jim said formally. “What can I do for you, Ambassador?”

“It is a personal matter,” said Sarek.

“Go on,” said Jim, puzzled. Why wasn’t he talking with Spock, then?

“It has come to my attention that you are attracted to my son.”

Jim’s jaw dropped slightly and his eyes bugged out a little as his padd clattered to the floor. _What?_

The barest twinkle entered Sarek’s eyes at the human’s dumbfounded expression. It reminded him of the times he’d managed to surprise Amanda. “Further, my observations have also led me to the conclusion you hold deep affection for him. More than anyone else aboard ship.”

“How did you…know…”

“You stared at his posterior on numerous occasions.” Jim’s face turned beet red. “Also, I noted breathing and tone changes, more discernable to Vulcan ears than human ones, reminiscent of the ones Amanda underwent when talking to me. You did not exhibit this with anyone else.”

Jim wished the floor would swallow him up. This had to be the most mortifying experience of his life. And he’d had some doozies.

“There is no need for concern. I merely wished to give my blessing. It is my wish that my son finds someone who loves him, as Amanda loved me.”

Jim finally found his voice, though his brain still wasn’t working. “Uh, I don’t think he’s interested,” Jim blurted.

“On what do you base your logic?” Sarek questioned.

“I’ve never made a bulleted list. Too depressing,” Jim confessed dumbly.

“I see. I will talk with him,” concluded Sarek.

Oh _no_. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? I will show him the logic of the situation. He is not unintelligent.”

“Of course not, but…”

“You fear his reaction,” Sarek observed. “I assure you, he has no violent tendencies. The Vulcan incident was very much the exception.”

“It’s not just _that_ ,” Jim said, mortified. He had to come up with something logical. “How…how is it going to affect our working relationship?”

“My son is completely professional,” Sarek assured him. “I foresee no problems.”

Jim worked his jaw, trying to come up with another argument for the unperturbed Vulcan. This was _crazy_. Still, he knew from what research he did, Vulcans did arranged marriages. Maybe this was the only way to approach Spock. Maybe this was why his relationship with Uhura had failed.

“If you have no further objections, I will summon Spock.”

“Uh…” Jim said eloquently.

“You may go,” said Sarek.

Jim wandered out the door, zombie-like. On his way, he ran into Spock. He stood and stared for a second, then turned and fled without a word. Spock stared after him, his eyebrow raised. He’d noticed that Jim tended to act strangely around him, but was unsure of the cause. Still, since it did not interfere with their professional lives, Spock let it be. He had more important things to think about, like his upcoming meeting with his father.

Jim thought about going to his quarters, but decided against it. Instead, he headed down to Sickbay. He hadn’t visited McCoy for awhile. It’d be a good distraction.

“Jesus, Jim, what happened? You look live you’ve seen a ghost!” McCoy quipped as Jim entered.

“Just had a chat with the Ambassador,” Jim explained.

“Well, Jim, I can’t blame ya. That lack of emotion gig gives me the heebie-jeebies,” McCoy sympathized.

Jim nodded blankly.

“Nothing a good brandy won’t cure!” McCoy said, whipping out a bottle. “He’ll be off the ship soon enough.”

Jim had just downed his second glass when Sarek summoned him again. He paled.

“Good luck, kid,” McCoy offered.

Jim slowly walked to Sarek’s quarters, his heart beating fast. How in the _world_ was this going to pan out? He entered with the attitude of facing a firing squad.

“Sit down,” said Sarek, gesturing to the seat next to Spock.

Jim obeyed, not looking either of them in the eye. Somehow, he had to survive this.

“Spock has seen the logic of my proposal,” Sarek said, a note of triumph in his voice.

“Logic?” Jim faltered.

“Indeed,” said Spock, eyeing his abnormally pale Captain with concern. “We are of similar age, have the same career and related interests, and are both homosexual. Also, our natural predisposition to each other suggests mental compatibility.”

“You’ve thought about this?” Jim wondered. Spock just seemed so _calm_.

“I have considered it,” Spock admitted.

“Then, when you wish to make your relationship consistent with Vulcan customs, contact me and I will make the necessary arrangements,” Sarek interjected.

Jim nodded dumbly.

“Dismissed.”

Jim followed Spock out without a word, still too shocked to think about propriety and formalities.

“Are you well, Jim?” Spock inquired. “You appear pale, and are unusually quiet.”

“Your dad is very…uh…” Jim said, thinking of something diplomatic to say.

“He has grown protective of the family he has left,” Spock supplied.

“You could say that.” By silent agreement, they entered Jim’s quarters. Jim paced a little in agitation as he tried to get his thoughts together.

“You do not seem entirely pleased with our new arrangement,” Spock observed.

“No, Spock, I am, it’s just…is it all just logical to you?”

Spock studied him for a moment, then gently embraced him, tracing his meld points with one hand as he did so. Jim could feel Spock’s affection through the contact. He relaxed.

“Your dad is a cool guy,” Jim concluded with a grin.


	2. T'Pring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the first chapter. Jim meets Spock's fiance on Vulcan, but things don't turn out the way he expects.

“We have achieved orbit of New Vulcan, Captain,” said Spock, turning toward him from his Science station.

“Very good, Mr. Spock,” Jim said affectionately. “Transporter room, prepare to beam us down.” He flipped the comm off, got up, and stretched a little, though it was uncaptainly. He headed to the lift, followed closely by Spock. “Sulu, you have the conn.”

In the lift, Jim stretched further. “Damn, sitting in that chair all day makes me cramped,” he said.

“Perhaps Scotty should make adjustments,” Spock offered.

“Nah, he has better things to do,” Jim objected.

The doors opened, and they stepped out together.

“Nah, uh, you aren’t leaving without your triox injection!” McCoy scolded Jim when they arrived at the transporter pad.

Jim held in a long-suffering sigh as McCoy hypoed him with glee. “Just be glad you aren’t coming too.” He took his spot, and made sure Spock was ready. “Energize.”

The two Starfleet officers materialized on the hot, dusty planet. Jim glanced around, confused. “Where’s the welcoming committee?”

“It is a curious lapse,” Spock agreed. “Considering how important our arrival is to the colony.”

“Guess it’s just us chickens,” Jim laughed, grinning at his First.

“I fail to see how winged fowl have any relevance to the situation,” Spock mused with a twitch of his brow.

“Aw, c’mon Spock. I _know_ you get the idioms more than you let on,” Jim teased, moving closer.

“They do not follow any established, discernible pattern,” Spock pointed out.

Daringly, Jim slung an arm around him. He’d been testing the boundaries of their relationship for awhile now; so far, Spock had never objected. “Now where would the fun be in that?” he returned, his tone flirtatious.

“Greetings,” said a flat voice.

Jim turned his head to see who’d interrupted them. Seeing that is was some young Vulcan chick, and not one of the Elders, he decided that it didn’t warrant giving up his current position. “Greetings. I’m Captain Kirk, and this is my First Officer – “

“Spock. Yes, we are acquainted.” Her tone suggested she fervently wished it wasn’t so.

“Well, _whoever you are_ , you should be glad that you’re _acquainted_ with him, because, he is my best officer, the best one in the fleet in fact. He and his extremely good looking self are going to help your colony move forward in development.” Crap. Jim wasn’t sure what made him go off like that.

“Captain,” said Spock, sounding a little embarrassed. “That is T’Pring. My…fiancé.”

Jim froze in horror, jumping away from Spock, as if burned. Shit, shit, shit. Though her face was blank, she probably wanted to cut off his balls now. He’d been hanging off Spock, flirting, and ogling him. “Uh…”

“Perhaps we should go find the Elders,” Spock said quickly.

“Yes. Good idea, Mr. Spock,” Jim instantly agreed.

T’Pring walked alongside them, forcing Jim in the middle – right where he didn’t want to be. Jim tried to stay as far away from Spock as possible, refusing to even look at him. God, this was _awkward._ Not to mention, extremely disappointing. When in the world did Spock get a fiancé, for goodness sake? He’d just broken up with Uhura a few months ago. He chanced a glance to the side, trying to gauge T’Pring’s state of mind, but her countenance revealed nothing. Dread curled in Jim’s stomach. He had a feeling that whatever she had in store for him, couldn’t be _good._ She was just hiding it really well.

Where was Spock Prime when he needed him?

Jim finished up his meeting with the Elders, telling them that, regretfully, he had duties that called him back aboard his ship. Not exactly a lie, but, in truth, he wanted to get away from T’Pring, who’d stared at him the whole time with that unnervingly blank look. He was just about to flip open his communicator – freedom in sight! – when she interrupted.

“Kirk, I would like a word with you,” she said, her tone neutral.

Jim gulped. Actually _gulped._ Judgment Day had arrived. “Okay,” he said, his voice a little higher than he liked. He followed her to an adjoining room.

“Look, I swear nothing is going on between us!” Jim insisted before she had a chance to say anything. “I’m just one of those humans that like to touch everything. Everyone. And, two, I had no idea he was engaged!” Oops, maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that. He didn’t want to get Spock in trouble. But at the same time, it was Spock’s own damn fault! Who didn’t tell their best friend they were getting married?

T’Pring raised a brow in a perfect imitation of Spock. “You are saying you aren’t interested in him?” she sounded…strangely upset.

“Yes. No. What?”

“Spock is homosexual,” T’Pring explained, as if it were completely obvious.

“What?” Jim repeated, confused.

“It is the only logical conclusion,” T’Pring insisted.

“Well, uh. I’m sure he just needs to get reacquainted,” Jim said uneasily.

“Unlikely,” she stated. “The logical thing to do is to “out” him, as you humans say.”

“What?”

“Simply exhibit this in front of the Elders.”

“You want me to flirt with Spock in front of the _Elders_?” He couldn’t believe his ears.

“Affirmative,” she said, looking slightly more relaxed now that they appeared to be getting somewhere. “This conversation would have been unnecessary had you continued your normal behavior. You are interested in him, correct?”

“Yes, I am,” Jim admitted nervously. “But – _why?_ Do this, I mean?”

“Irrelevant. I ask you to do this, or I will – ‘have your balls.’ I am told human males are terrified of this.”

Jim opened his mouth to ask if she was serious, then closed it. Yeah, she definitely didn’t look like she was joking. Or much of anything, really. She made Spock look like an open book.

“Do we have an understanding?”

“Uh, yeah. We do,” Jim said, his voice once again going higher than he liked. He wasn’t sure what this would mean for Spock, but if it were something bad, his First could always reject him.

“Excellent.” She raised a brow, clearly expecting him to just walk out the door and immediately follow through.

Jim nervously strode out the door, searching for Spock. Best to get it over with. “Spock, buddy!” he said with a grin when he finally found him. He slung an arm around his shoulders and pressed against his side.

Spock turned his head toward him and raised a brow.

Jim kept his grin pasted on his face, noticing that the room fell oddly silent. He could _feel_ everyone staring at him. Them. At least Spock wasn’t moving away. And, maybe he should say something. Preferably gay. Hmm. “Ready to hole up together back on the ship?” Jim asked, trying to sound flirtatious, though his voice was rather strained.

“Our preliminary meeting is indeed complete. Returning to the ship would be expedient.”

Jim got the sense he hadn’t gone far enough. Still, he wasn’t ready to kiss Spock or anything. Hmm. Jim reached for Spock’s hand, squeezed it, and held it. Yeah, that wasn’t typically done between guy friends. Spock, to his amazement, let him do it.

“Spock,” said T’Pau, sounding almost…surprised. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It is a demonstration of the truth,” interjected T’Pring. “Because of our decreased population, Vulcans are expected to keep their engagements, to preserve the Vulcan race. However, even in these conditions, Vulcan honor does not require us to bond with individuals who are not sexually suitable.”

“Your logic is sound,” declared T’Pau. “You may now bond with Stonn, as you originally requested.”

T’Pring gave her a short nod of acknowledgement, before leaving without a backward glance.

Jim realized he was still holding Spock’s hand, and let go. “Heh,” he said nervously. “Well. Are you okay, Spock?”

“I do not understand.”

“Your fiancé just broke up with you for another guy!”

“My connection with T’Pring was arranged at the age of seven. Since then, I have discovered myself to be incompatible with her. Therefore, I am not disturbed by this course of events.”

“That’s- good,” Jim said.

“Perhaps we should – ‘hole up together back on the ship,’” Spock quoted, the barest twinkle in his eyes.

Jim grinned, sharing the joke. They walked outside to the beam out point.

“But, how did she know?” Jim wondered. “You guys barely had any contact!”

Spock glanced at him. “No doubt she sensed my true inclinations through our link.”

“So. Those ‘inclinations’ directed at anyone in particular?” flirted Jim.

“I should think it obvious,” said Spock, raising a brow. He had not been sure of Jim’s affections before; but thanks to T’Pring’s interference, now he was. It was the only logical conclusion from his observations of today; Jim’s terror of his fiancé, followed by talking with her, ending with the “flirting.” T’Pring had freed him from his sense of obligation. Nothing stood between him and Jim anymore.

“Just so we’re clear,” Jim said cheerfully. “Scotty, two to beam up.”


End file.
